mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fox Starsky
Starsky Fox(VSKF001) was born on October 15, 2006 in the Starsky. Her mother was Kinkaju and her father was JD. Her litter-mates were two brothers Wolf(VSKM002) and Coyote(VSKM003) and one sister Hyena(VSTF004). They were the first litter ever born in the Starsky. Her mother had just gain dominance over her older sister Mozart. On April 24, 2007 Kinkaju gave birth to Dingo, Jackal and Wild Dog. Hyena wasn't the youngest in the group anymore. Then on July 12, 2007 Kinkaju gave birth to BJ, Kanga, DJ and Roo. Kinkaju managed to hold on her her status as dominant female from her sisters and niece. Kinkaju was pregnant. She evicted Mozart, Armanita Dutch and De La Soul who formed the Leprechuan Mob. Kinkaju then gave birth to JC, KC, AJ, DW, TJ and EJ on November 25, 2007. Hyena and Fox were now the oldest females in the group. One encounter with Whiskers. On January 25, 2008, groups split, Fox, Coyote, Hyena, Wild Dog, DJ, Raccoon Dog, Kanga, JC and DW split from the group. Hyena Fox and Hyena were the oldest females in the group. Fox and Hyena fought for dominance by Hyena won over Fox. The group was named Hyena Mob. Wild Dog assumed male dominance after most of the males left. Then in April of 2008, three Pound Puppies males joined the group. Zodus was the former dominant male of the Pound Puppies but his mate had died. He assumed male dominance of the Hyena group beside Hyena and became her mate. The other two males were his sons Dudley and Flashmen. The group had an encounter with Pound Puppies and killed the pups in Zodus' former group. On July 26, 2008 Hyena gave birth to Snare, Gorg, Nikita and Russian. They were her first litter ever. All four pups survived. In October 2008 Jackal and and her son Growl joined Hyena group. On December 16, 2008 Hyena gave birth to Ed, Shenzi and Banzai. In January The Hyena mob encountered Pound Puppies and Hyena killed Billy a pup. In March 2009 se evicted Fox, Jackal, Kanga and DW and formed a new group. Druids The females teamed up with four Pound Puppies males and formed the Druids Mob. This time Fox was able to take the position of dominant female without any trouble from her sisters. The oldest male was Duke. He became Fox's mate. On August 26, 2009 Fox gave birth to Fox McCloud, Falco, Peppy and Slippy. They were her first litter ever. In November 2009 Wild Dog, Flashmen, Dudley, and Raccoon Dog appeared. Kanga mated with one of the males and got pregnant. Fow was also pregnant. In January 2010 Fox killed Kanga's pups and gave birth to three pups on January 31, 2010. Jackal got pregnant and gave birth to four pups on April 26, 2010. Fox evicted Jackal, Kanga and DW in May. She is pregnant in June. Fox and Duke are still the dominant pair today. Links Starsky Mob Hyena Mob Druids Mob Category:Starsky meerkats Category:Hyena meerkats Category:Druids meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Dominant female meerkats